Envious
by H.Sung-eun
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was the school's most popular boy; but when a sophomore called Alfred F. Jones moved to the school, things have changed. Rated T just for sure.   WARNINGS: AU, Human names, and TOTALLY Shonen-ai. Fluff.


**Title: Envious**

**Pairing: USxUK (mainly) and slightly Giripan.**

**Rate: T **

**Note: Konbanwa. This is my first English Fanfiction on Hetalia. Actually, this is from one of my writing class' projects. Also, yes, I also wrote this in the shonen-ai style when I submit it to my teacher; and guess what, he gave me an A! XD Ahem, anyway, since I'm not born in an English user country, I really want some acknowledgement when you guys found my grammar mistakes. Thanks! **

**WARNING: Mainly about Shonen-ai, Human names, and this is an AU Long-One-shot. **

**DIMCLIAMER: I'm NOT the owner of these characters and Hetalia. ALSO, if I do own Hetalia, there will be some pirate scenes especially for our dearest iggy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Envious<strong>

"_Hello, everyone; my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm from England, please be nice to me. Thank you."_

From that day on, Arthur Kirkland has become more and more popular than what everyone has thought at first. He was the school's basketball team's captain, he got the first place in every exams, he seems to be very good at everything he does, and the most important thing; he's gorgeous and polite. Also, he's the president of the student council, what else do a person need to be perfect. He was in the best moment of his life for almost three years; but then, someone rained on his parade.

"_Hi. I'm Alfred F. Jones; you could call me Alfred if you like. I'm from America, please be nice to me." _

The new student from America stole all the attention from Arthur; he beats Arthur in basketball and made himself the new captain, he also seems to be good at everything he does. Even though he's not as polite as Arthur, but this American boy stole all the attention from the students, and Arthur Kirkland was not satisfied with that fact. He was envious, indeed.

That's why he and his best friend, Honda Kiku, were sitting inside the President's office, talking about what he should do with that new sophomore in their school.

"If that boy stole all of the attention from me, what should I do?" Arthur turned to his friend, after grumbled about how good and handsome Alfred F. Jones is.

"We should do something about this," Kiku said with a thoughtful face, and then suddenly he grinned. "I think I know what we should do, Arthur-kun."

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was walking through the hallway, when he hit something.<p>

"Oh, sorry," It was a boy; he had emerald eyes and honey blond hair, he was dressed in the school's usual uniform with a star badge on his tie. Alfred knew immediately that he had hit the president of the school. "I'm so sorry, Mr Preside-"

"Jones, come with me," Arthur walked through with an emotionless face. Alfred frown, but he followed. After walking for a few minutes, Alfred found that he and Arthur are standing in the grass field next to their school. Arthur didn't look back at Alfred, but he just said:

"What I will tell you now, you will have to keep it secret," Arthur said. "I-"

"Sorry from interrupting you, but I'd like to say that seeing you in real person is so much better than seeing from my Math class, even though it's your back I'm staring at," Alfred said casually, out of the blue, and grinned widely. As for the result; Arthur's cheeks had developed a little tint of pink on them, well, from anger.

Arthur coughed as he continued. "I was trying to say, you should keep this little…_talk _of us as a secret. I don't what that newspaper girl to write gossips about _'__Boys __love __in __our __school__'_ again, it's quite freaking me out."

"Sure. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll just make this straight then," Arthur grimaced, which Alfred couldn't see, of course. "I would like you to stop showing off."

"… And why should I do that?" Alfred frowned.

_Bloody __hell, _Arthur thought as he turned to look at the younger blond, his enormous eyebrows nearly met each other as he frowned. _Is __he __accepting __that __he__'__s __showing__off? __Wasn__'__t __it __too __easy?_

"Then, why were you showing off like that?"

But, Arthur was shocked by Alfred's reaction. Alfred grinned. "You finally turned."

"What?" Arthur asked in shock before clutching his fists tightly his knuckles went white. "You _bloody __git_, Couldn't you just answer my bloody question?"

Alfred sighed; then replied as he lowered his head, "Fine. It was just; I wanted to have more friends."

"That's it? Isn't there anything else?" Arthur crossed his arms. "It seems irrational for me."

Alfred slowly looked up at Arthur with an unusual serious stare. "You."

"…Huh? _What?_" Arthur asked as he lowered his arms.

"I wanted to gain your attention," Alfred simply replied, and he realized he was staring at a furious British boy.

"You wanted to gain _my __attention_," he gritted his teeth; his emerald eyes shone with fury. "Ha! _Funny_. You did. Now I hated you even more, Jones."

Arthur decided to go back to the classroom to reduce his anger, but a hand pulled him to stop stumping–I mean walking. He looked back and found a concerned American.

_Oh, __I__'__ve __just __realized._ He thought bitterly to himself. _Jones __is __taller __than __me __even __he__'__s __a __sophomore __while __I__'__m __a __senior__. __God, __now __I __hate __him __more._

"Kirkland," Alfred's eyes looked down to meet the emerald ones which was clearly annoyed now. "I-I've got something to tell you"

_That__'__s __it, __I __can__'__t __control __myself __any more!_ Arthur mentally kicked the non-exist self control in his head, and said to Alfred sarcastically.

"What? That you wanted to gain more of my attention and my friends? Maybe this time you may gain some-"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you!" Alfred yelled and the thing he had said made Arthur looked at him with his eyes opened wide.

"_W-What __did __you __say?_"

"I said, I love you."

"W-What," Arthur's jaw dropped a while after Alfred's confession, but then he was conscious again. "You are joking, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh god, this is bad," Arthur murmured to himself. "You _can__'__t _love me, Jones."

"Why?"

"Because," Arthur bit his lips. "I – I can't love you, sorry"

"You said _'__can__'__t__'_, not _'__didn__'__t__'_," Alfred pointed it out, but Arthur shook his head.

"I- I should go, goodbye." The Brit turned his back at Alfred and ran back to the hallway. Alfred looked as the boy ran; he smiled sadly to himself and followed as he murmured to himself,

"You will love me, Arthur Kirkland. I'm so sure that you will have to love me soon."

* * *

><p>After running for a while, Arthur soon reached his classroom. He made sure he was the only one in it, open and slam the door shut, and collapsed on his seat clutching his head; the recent event was playing in head like a movie's flashback.<p>

'_I wanted to gain your attention.' _

'_I-I've got something to tell you.'_

'_I just wanted you to know that I love you!'_

"…Damn it." Arthur muttered to himself and he closed his eyes.

'_Sorry from interrupting you, but I'd like to say that seeing you in real person is so much better than seeing from my Math class, even though it's your back I'm staring at.'_

'_I said I love you.'_

"Argh!" Arthur slammed his head on the desk. He opened his eyes, and saw that everyone in his class was looking at him, including his teacher as well.

"Arthur-kun, are you okay?" he turned to see a worried Kiku and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," he lied then turned to apologize at his teacher. But, well, he was as good at lying as a chimpanzee.

After the class was over, Arthur was keeping things unconsciously in his bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur-kun," A voice said. _Definitely __Kiku, _Arthur thought as turning to meet his Japanese friend's gaze. Kiku sighed.

"You know, we should talk. We have some school works to do, too."

"Oh, okay," Arthur replied, surprised. _I __thought __we __finished __that __all __yesterday, __didn__'__t __we? _Arthur thought to himself confusedly. _Or, __could __it __be-?_

"Kiku, are you telling me, we're going to _ditch_ this class?" Arthur whispered. Kiku giggled and Arthur _swore_ that he saw a boy stared at his friend with his jaw dropped.

"Why are you so surprised, Arthur-kun?" Kiku whispered back. When he saw that Arthur finished with his bag already, Kiku dragged him to their office immediately.

And, _again_, Arthur swore with his own head that he saw the same boy glared at him in jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kiku said, once Arthur finished with his story. "That was… as I've expected."<p>

"_W-What?_" Arthur looked at his friend in shock. "You _knew_ it all along?"

Kiku looked at the shock expression on his friend's face and smiled. "I must be _blind_, if I don't recognize that look on Jones-san's face when you walked pass him."

"…God," Arthur clutched his head again. "Now, what should I do?"

"Just relax," Kiku put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he moved closer to the blond. "Now, let me ask you this. You've got some girls confessed to you several times before, am I right?" Arthur nodded, and Kiku continued. "Well then, why were you like this when Jones-san confessed to you?"

"I," Arthur was speechless. He really doesn't know why he was like this, come to think of it, Kiku was right. "I don't know; it was _weird_."

Kiku smiled. "I think I know why."

Arthur turned to his friend, wide-eyed. "Really? Why?"

"I think," Kiku looked amused as he answered. "You loved him, too."

Arthur laughed nervously. "Seriously, Kiku. You think _me,_Arthur Kirkland, could fall in love with someone like _that__brat_?"

Kiku giggled, muttered something in Japanese which Arthur could catch it _'__Tsundere.__' _He didn't understand it anyway, so he chose to ignore it.

"And why were you giggling?" Arthur frowned at his friend.

Kiku smiled mischievously. "Do you want to prove that I'm wrong?"

"Um, what should I respond to that smile?" Arthur asked nervously.

Then Kiku laughed. "Arthur-kun, let's get this started. I think you've been single for too long, and for that questioning look on your eyes; I'm going to stop being single soon."

Arthur would like to ask about that answer, but with that creepy smile on Kiku's face, he chose to be quiet for his own life. And, instead, ask something relevant to his own life.

"Still, why did you think that I loved that brat? I didn't love him!"

"You know, Arthur-kun," Kiku pointed it out. "You're a really bad liar."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiku."<p>

"Hai, Arthur-kun?"

"Ah, do you think that this is okay?"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No, I am _not_."

"Then, it'll turn out just fine." Kiku smiled to his friend and patted on his shoulder. Then leaned closer to whisper, "Since you loved each other, after all."

"Kiku!"

"Arthur?" a _too_ familiar voice called the president's name; no doubt it was Alfred who had just come out of his Biology classroom, which was his last period. Arthur turned, tried -and failed- to make his face as serious as possible.

"I'm _older_ than you. So, be more _polite_ to me, please." Arthur said and turned back to his friend, but Kiku was already gone.

_What __the __bloody __hell __did __you __do __to __me, __Honda __Kiku!_ He mentally screamed. Arthur started to panic, but as he saw confusion behind Alfred's glasses, he tried to be cool as much as he could. _Okay, __I __can __do __this._

"'_Kirkland_', was that okay?" Alfred asked, sarcastically. Arthur, irritated, made an _'__hmpf__'_ sound and crossed his arms.

"I-I'd like to have a few talk with you!" he said and walked harshly ahead. Alfred just sighed and followed him to the deserted classroom, which was just a few rooms away. The American watched questioningly as Arthur locked the door and turned to meet his gaze.

Alfred then had forgotten how to breathe; Arthur was smiling at him as he walked closer sub-consciously.

"H-hey, Art –I mean _Kirkland_. W-Why are you smiling?"

"Why," Arthur repeated, his voice was softer than the last time he used it with Alfred, and it made the American blushed slightly. "Because you reacted the way I've predicted before, and it's gorgeous."

Alfred gulped and repeated for confirmation. "_G-gorgeous?_"

"Yes," Arthur replied, and then after he realized what he had just said, he blushed crazily. "I–you–I mean–I–I_–__argh!__" _He stomped around the room with some fake anger to cover up his embarrassment while Alfred stared at him. Finally, Arthur turned back at the taller blond with his face as red as a tomato. He inhaled sharply, walked to face the other boy in the room, fiercely grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Alfred could feel himself smirked against the shorter boy's lips, he managed to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist and he pressed his lips closer to the boy's, closing the gaps between their bodies. From a passionate kiss; it started to turn to a soft and meaningful one as Arthur's arm had found their way to embrace Alfred's neck. Arthur softly pecked Alfred's lower lip before he broke the kiss with his arms clinging around the boy's neck.

"W-Where?" Alfred asked quietly and closed his eyes.

"Pardon?" Arthur raised his brows at Alfred's reaction.

"Where have you learned _that_?" Alfred asked.

Arthur's face was down. "You… didn't like it?"

"No," Alfred shook his head, and grin as widest as he could. "It was amazing, absolutely _amazing_."

Arthur blushed more. He muttered, "Thanks."

"So, does this mean you love me too?" Alfred asked, his eyes sparkling with joy. Arthur broke the eye contact and nodded.

"Yippie! So that means, we're dating?" If Alfred F. Jones has a tail, Arthur would bet that it's currently wagging mad.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

"Oh. My. God," Alfred said and pulled Arthur into a deathly grip hug. "Thank you, Arthur! Oh, I'm I allowed to call you-"

"Y-You bloody g-git, I c-can't breathe!" Arthur interrupted the curious American and poked him on his arm to make the other boy lessen his grip on him. "Stop asking already, will you! Besides… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"_Aw_! Artie, that hurts," Alfred pouted as he complained. "And why did you yell at me, don't you love me?"

Arthur sighed. "My name is _Arthur_, not _Artie_. And now I wanted to slam my head at the wall for confessing to you."

"Artie~" Alfred whined.

"_Argh_. Don't call me _that_."

"But, Artie~"

"YOU BLOODY GIT, STOP CALLING ME ARTIE!"

Alfred sighed. "Fine, fine. Arthur."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you, Alfred."

Suddenly, Alfred's face became serious. "Arthur, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Did you really mean it, when you said you hated me yesterday?"

Arthur smiled gently, his hand cupped Alfred's face. "Did you really believe it?"

"Of course," he replied, placing his hand on Arthur's. "I didn't sleep at all because of that sentence you said."

"Well," Arthur bit his lip. "Hmm. Let's say, I did mean it. I'm really sorry, but I didn't think that I would end up hurt your feelings. When I said I hate you, it was just… I was envious."

Alfred's brow was raised. "Envious? Why?"

"You see," he smiled, caressing his hand down Alfred's face. "You're so bloody damn handsome, you have such a perfect body, and I really love your voice and… Oh, only _god_ knows where will that end. Then, I've just realized, those are the reason why I fell in love with you, because you are _perfect_."

Alfred blinked. "Whoa, you really love my voice?"

"Actually, I love _everything_ about you," he whispered back softly.

"Me too," Alfred replied, smiling. "Hey, would you like a cone of ice-cream?"

"Why ice-cream?" Arthur asked; he slowly removed his arms from Alfred.

"I'm paying?" Alfred raised his voice.

Arthur's eyes suddenly twinkled. "Okay! How could I reject such an offer anyway?"

"Very well," Alfred smirked. "Then let's race to the ice-cream stand."

Arthur smirked as well. "I'm the ex-captain of this school's basketball team, just so you know."

"I knew that. But I'm the current captain, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Kiku was sitting in his house backyard, thinking about how things would go with his friend, when he heard a bell from the front door.<p>

"It must be Arthur-kun for sure," he muttered to himself as he ran to the door. When he reached the door, he quickly set his yukata and opened the door. "How was it, Art- Oh, Karpusi-san."

Apparently, Kiku was wrong. The person wasn't the British friend of this, but his Grecian classmate instead.

"Honda..." Heracles said sleepily, as he always did. "Can I get in…?"

"Oh, sure," Kiku replied, and blinked in surprise.

_How __could __he __get __here? _He thought to himself as leading Heracles to the living room. _I __remembered __I __haven__'__t __told __him __my __address __before-_

But, to the Japanese's amaze, Heracles abruptly interrupted his thought like he could read Kiku's mind. "You looked surprise about me being here… Have you forgotten our project…?"

Then somewhere in Kiku's brain, it clicked.

"Oh, that. I must apologize, Karpusi-san," He bowed. "I really forgot about that, my memory is getting worse and worse."

Heracles' half-lidded eyes were flashed in pain, but only in a few second they were back to the normal sleepy state.

"It's okay, Honda… You may have _something_ else in your mind too much lately…"

Kiku's eyebrows twitch slightly when he heard the stress in the word 'something'; he was going to ask, but –again- Heracles interrupted.

"It's our English project… Analyzing _'__Hamlet__'_… I've done some of them already… I just needed you to check them, that's all…"

"I'm apologize for your inconvenient, Karpusi-san. I didn't help much with this project," Kiku said as he took the papers from Heracles and check them.

"May I use your restroom…?"

Kiku turned to Heracles and smiled. "Yes, of course. Please make yourself at home." When Heracles was already gone, he let out a sigh. A faint shade of red painted on his usually pale cheeks.

"I'm probably getting a heart-attack for sure, if I keep on forgetting that we had a project. _Korewa__waruida__…_" he muttered to himself. After pulling out his glasses from a pocket in his yukata and wear them, he continued with his reading.

Since he was concentrate with the sheets of paper too much, he didn't see when Heracles slowly entered the room and sit down next to him.

"Ah… What should I do?" he muttered to himself again. Heracles looked at him curiously.

"What should you do about what?"

Kiku nearly jumped when he heard the question; he even almost cursed. He blushed as he turned to laugh nervously at Heracles. "N-Nothing, Hera-I mean-Karpusi-san."

"You could call me Heracles, if you want…" the sleepy boy replied, and shoot another question. "Can I call you Kiku?"

"S-sure, Heracles-san." Kiku sputtered and blushed even more.

Heracles smiled as he was staring at his classmate. "Great… That thing you were worried about… was it about your crush?"

Kiku gasped, his face turned red. "W-What, How did you know?"

"Knew it…" Heracles muttered sadly. "Who is your crush?"

"H-Heracles-san, I think we s-should stop talking about this." Kiku's eyes looped down on the Tatami and stood up. "I-I'll be back."

Unfortunately for the poor Japanese boy, his wrist was gripped by the other boy, and he was forced to sit down once again.

Shocked, Kiku tried to escape the grip, but Heracles gripped him tighter.

"Kiku," also, his sleepy expression were changed into the _deathly _serious one. "Who is this person?"

"H-Heracles-san…"

"Answer me," Heracles demanded. He pulled Kiku's wrist closer to him which made Kiku knelt on his lap, unwillingly.

"Why did you want to know anyway!" Kiku asked him furiously.

Heracles was stunned; _nobody_ has ever seen this boy lose his temper at someone before. He said quietly, "Was it… Kirkland?"

"…Pardon! Why should I have a crush on my best friend! Are you crazy!" Kiku yelled, tears started to pour down from his eyes. Heracles lessened the grip on the boy's wrist and patted it gently.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Kiku stared at the boy and sighed. _Well, I was going to tell him. So... It won't hurt, right?_

"Do you really want to know who?" Kiku asked, his other hand placed on Heracles' hand. "Do you really want me to tell?"

Heracles nodded firmly. "Yes, please…"

"You."

"…Thank you." Heracles pulled him into a hug after a moment of shcok; Kiku smiled and place his hands behind Heracles' back. The Grecian nuzzled on the other's soft hair and muttered, "_S'agapó__̱__._"

Kiku snickered. "Sorry, but I don't understand what you said. Could you speak it again?"

"Of course," Kiku could fell that Heracles was rolling his eyes sleepily against the crook of his neck. Well, it looks like he really reads Kiku's mind. He whispered softly, "_Daisukiyo,_Honda Kiku."

A satisfied smile spread all over Kiku's face as he replied, "_Ki__egó__̱__.__"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri-'*<em>

"_Moshi__moshi_, Honda Kiku's speaking," Kiku said to his phone sleepily, after his own ringtone woke him up from his sleep. He looked to his side and smiled as he saw Heracles was still sleeping, curling up to him.

_Looks __like _any _movies __could __make __Heracles-kun __sleep, _Kiku thought.

"_This is Arthur, Kiku! Sorry I didn't call you earlier, we were at the McDonald's and we came back from the movies late. I-"_

"Relax, Arthur-kun," Kiku smiled after hearing his friend's excited voice. "How was your confession?"

"_Kiku! __Stop __teasing __me, __will __you!__"_ Arthur scolded and Kiku could tell that he was blushing. _"__It __was__… __good.__"_

"So, you and Jones-san are dating now, finally!" Kiku exclaimed loudy, which made Heracles woke up lazily and blinked at him, of course Kiku didn't recognize this.

"_Well, yeah, sort of."_

"Congratulations! That was awesome, Arthur-kun! By the way, could you come to school at six o'clock sharp tomorrow?"

"_Sure. Why?"_

Kiku smiled. "I have tell you something."

"_Oh. Okay, see you tomorrow then. Sorry for calling you this late. Bye."_

"Bye." He sighed happily after hanging the phone,

"Kirkland is going out with Jones…?" and jumped immediately as he heard Heracles' sleepy voice.

"You were _eavesdropping_ to me?" Kiku asked. "And why are you sleeping next to me, Heracles-kun?"

"You yelled something about them _'__dating__'_… and we were watching one of your movies… which made me feel sleepy," he explained, sleepily. "It didn't take me much to awake though, since I always sleep."

"Oh, I see," Kiku replied. Then he suddenly stood up from the couch they were sitting on. "What time is it now?"

Heracles looked down to his wristwatch and answered, "1 a.m."

"1 A.M!" Kiku wailed. "I forgot about our work, again!"

"Relax…" Heracles said softly. "We have a week to finish this."

"Really?" the Japanese boy asked, the Grecian nodded. He sighed, relieved. "Thank _god_. I've got five more hours left before going to school. And you?"

"Same…"

"Should we sleep some more then?" Kiku asked and rubbed his forehead. Heracles turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, do you mind if we sleep here?" Kiku yawned and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, unnoticed about the playful smirk that grew across Heracles' face.

"Of course not, my dear…"

* * *

><p>終わり。<p>

**A/N: The ending was kinda bad. *cry* Anyway, if you were wondering about what the Greeks and Japanese mean, here's the meaning:**

**Japanese:**

**Korewa waruida = This is bad.**

**Daisukiyo. = (I) like you very much, which is the Japanese way of saying 'I love you.'**

**Greek:**

**S'agapó̱ = I love you.**

**Ki egó̱ = Me too.**

**Thanks for reading! 8D All comments are accepted; just don't swear at me and you would be spared. (Hey! That rhymed! XD)**

**The song I'm listening as I was posting this: Tri-angle and The Trax by TVXQ! (Originated in Korea , of course.)**

**Ps. Kiku's ringtone was 'The World' by Nightmare; Death Note anyone? :3**


End file.
